


How do I tell what's reality and what isn't? [Human AU]

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Idea for Alec to see spirits/ghosts along with daily life. He doesn't understand it yet though, and doesn't know why it came out of nowhere.Based off/from: Episodes from 'Rescue Me' (TV Show with Denis Leary).Not owned by me. Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for Alec to see spirits/ghosts along with daily life. He doesn't understand it yet though, and doesn't know why it came out of nowhere.
> 
> Based off/from: Episodes from 'Rescue Me' (TV Show with Denis Leary).  
> Not owned by me. 
> 
> Oops.

Shooting up in his bed, Alec felt his breathing become rapid. Glancing around, he took the reality surrounding him.Rubbing his face with his hands, Alec could feel sweat had started to form. 

 _God, What was up with that dream?.._ Some of the details had become foggy already but he couldn't shake the scene.

" _Please, you've gotta help me! My family, they're stuck inside and the house is on fire and no one will help us!" He couldn't tell why, but he had started to follow her. Maybe there was some way he could help but something about the whole scene didn't feel right. "What.." Looking at the scene he arrived upon, nothing added up; There was no house, just an empty plot of land. It was easy to tell there had been a fire due to all the soot and ash on the ground, but he couldn't understand why there wasn't a physical building. Glancing around to find the little girl, Alec couldn't see her anywhere._

Something about her expression; The fear? Sadness, maybe? The whole dream sent chills down his spine. Water, that's it. Maybe he just needed to get a glass of water to clear his head ; Maybe dehydration had caused the whole thing. Standing from his bed, Alec stumbled backwards as his eyes met those of the little girl from the dream of his. "What's goin' on?" He whispered to himself. "I've officially lost it" Taking a deep breath, he closed and re-opened his eyes and noticed the girl had once again vanished. 

Shaking his head, he quietly went to the kitchen to get some water. Standing against the sink, he allowed himself to take in the quiet as he tried to organize his thoughts. Putting the glass in the sink, Alec sighed as he turned to return to his room and fall back asleep. 

The next few days and nights went without incident, much to Alec's surprise ; His sleeping had gone uninterrupted as usual and there hadn't been any.. unwanted "visitors", up until tonight, that is. It repeated as it did the first time; Alec shooting up in his bed with rapid breathing and the image of the girl's expression being burned into his mind. Looking at the clock next to his bed, the time read 4:28 am. Yeah, he wasn't gonna back asleep any time soon.   
  
Maybe he'd find a way to talk to Riku about it; Besides, his brother was the one that he told everything too. It was how they had been since they become brothers years ago. "Yeah, like that'd work. How does this even fit into a conversation? No matter how I say it, it's gonna sound crazy. Even I'm having a hard time trying to convince myself I haven't lost it just yet." Whispering to himself, it only proved his point.  _First, these dreams and now I'm talking to myself. Two for insanity, Zero for me._ Staring at the ceiling, Alec lost count of the number he counted up to until he finally succumbed to sleep. 

Walking around the next few days became difficult; He couldn't shake the image of the little girl -which he had read about in an article he found telling of the house fire and how none of the family made it out- but now there had been others showing up; A lady that looked around early 20s, a small child about the age of the little girl, and if he hadn't tried to ignore it, he could've sworn one of someone they used to go to school with that no one ever heard from after he stopped showing up. Alec kept becoming distracted by these "visitors" and hiding it was becoming difficult.   
  
_Maybe I just really need to try to get to therapy.. Nah.. Maybe I'm in some type of coma and I just don't know it yet.. Neither of those work._ He had started sleeping less, and he had trouble recalling the smallest details lately and trying to ensure he was fine had become a whole new challenge. He even started to feel guilty for not talking to Riku about it  when he told Riku everything, but he couldn't understand how to explain something even he couldn't understand. 


End file.
